bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru Nara
Hikaru Nara (光るなら lit. If You Will Shine) is a cover song released in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!. It was sung by Poppin'Party. Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Ameagari no niji mo rin to saita hana mo irozuki afuredasu Akane-iro no sora aogu kimi ni ano hi koi ni ochita Shunkan no DORAMACHIKKU FIRUMU no naka no hito-koma mo Kienai yo kokoro ni kizamu kara Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta Kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru Kanashimi wo egao ni mou kakusanai de Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi wo terasu kara Nemuri mo wasurete mukaeta asahi ga yatara to tsukisasaru Teikiatsu hakobu zutsuu datte wasureru kimi ni aeba Seijaku wa ROMANTIKKU koucha ni toketa SHUGAA no you ni Zenshin ni meguru yo kimi no koe Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao wo kureta Namida mo hikaru nara ryuusei ni naru Kizutsuita sono te wo mou hanasanai de Negai wo kometa sora ni ashita ga kuru kara Michibiite kureta hikari wa kimi da yo Tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita Shiranu ma ni KUROSU shihajimeta Hora ima da koko de hikaru nara Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta kurayami wa owaru kara Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta Kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru Kanashimi wo egao ni mou kakusanai de Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi wo terasu kara Kotae wa itsudemo Guuzen? Hitsuzen? Itsuka eranda michi koso unmei ni naru Nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo Kitto futari wo ugokasu hikari ni naru kara |-| Kanji= 雨上がりの虹も　凛と咲いた花も　色づき溢れ出す 茜色の空 仰ぐ君に　あの日　恋に落ちた 瞬間のドラマチックフィルムの中の１コマも 消えないよ　心に刻むから 君だよ　君なんだよ　教えてくれた 暗闇も光るなら　星空になる 悲しみを笑顔に　もう隠さないで 煌めくどんな星も　君を照らすから 眠りも忘れて迎えた朝日が　やたらと突き刺さる 低気圧運ぶ　頭痛だって　忘れる　君に会えば 静寂はロマンティック　紅茶に溶けたシュガーのように 全身に巡るよ　君の声 君だよ　君なんだよ　笑顔をくれた 涙も光るなら　流星になる 傷付いたその手を　もう離さないで 願いを込めた空に　明日が来るから 導いてくれた　光は　君だよ つられて僕も　走り出した 知らぬ間に　クロスし始めた ほら　今だ　ここで　光るなら 君だよ　君なんだよ　教えてくれた　暗闇は終わるから 君だよ　君なんだよ　教えてくれた 暗闇も光るなら　星空になる 悲しみを笑顔に　もう隠さないで 煌めくどんな星も　君を照らすから 答えはいつでも　偶然？必然？ いつか選んだ道こそ　運命になる 握りしめたその希望も不安も きっと２人を動かす　光になるから |-| English= A rainbow after rain, and a flower that bloomed with the cold, are abundantly changing colors. That day, I fell in love with you who looked up at the blazing red sky That one instant in a scene of the dramatic film Won't disappear, because it's etched into my heart It's you, you who taught me. If the darkness shines too, then it'll become a night of stars. Don't hide your sadness behind a laughing face anymore Because all the twinkling stars will shine on you I forgot to sleep, and the sun that came out to meet me pierced me so much If I see you, I even forget the headache that carries my foul mood This stillness is romantic, like sugar melting in black tea Your voice, it goes around my whole body It's you, you who gave me a smiling face If tears shine too, then it'll become a falling star Don't separate those injured hands anymore Because tomorrow will come to the sky filled with wishes The light that guided me is you I was drawn, and I broke into a run While unaware, we started to cross Hey, its now, if it shines here It's you, you who taught me the darkness will end It's you, you who taught me. If the darkness shines too, then it'll become a night of stars. Don't hide your sadness behind a laughing face anymore Because all the twinkling stars will shine on you Is the answer at any time by chance? Is it necessary? Some day the road that you choose will be your destiny The hope and the anxiety you grasped tightly Will surely move you and me, because it will become a light